The House Always Wins
also an expansion char for Quidditch World Cup. *Ingrid Victoria Theis *Member of the Theis Family **THE HOUSE ALWAYS WINS **Member of the Argentine eighth of the family *Born and bred Athlete **"umm, this one didn't quite work out as expected" *Gigi Hadid as model (Jaye and i worked things out) } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #FFFFFF |Font Size 5 = 3 }} ---- "Ingrid, oh, Ingrid. She was always the wild card of the family. Never did want to get into proper business like her siblings, so she decided to play Quidditch. As long as money's coming in, I could care less what she does..." That's literally all that Ingrid's father would say, every time someone asks about her. But before we delve deeper... one should understand the history of the Theis Family. The Theis Family are from Italy. Or at least, most of them are from Italy. Anyway, the Theis Family are also majority bankers and they even own their own casino in Italy. Yes, the Italian part of the family are a very wealthy and very fortunate lot of losers ahm, well. The same cannot be said unfortunately, for the more foreign parts. The Argentine branch of the Theis Family is one of those unfortunate foreign parts. The Argentine branch had something going in the start. They managed to get in control of two banks, and everything was going according to plan... until a very big mistake on the side of a particular family member ended in one of those banks getting shut down. The house was about to go bust, but, the other bank was spared. Since then, generation after generation of Argentine Theis Family members would be endlessly recruited to reinforce the lines, but everything went downhill with each generation. Now we come to halt at the 10th generation of Theis Family members. And this is where Ingrid comes into play. Ingrid Victoria Theis was born on April 1st, 2009, to Victor and Luise Theis. Victor was a stereotypical Theis Family member. He joined the many members of the family in the bank that the family controls in Argentina. Luise on the other hand, was an attorney. And Ingrid... well, Ingrid was in fact a wild card. Since day 1, Ingrid seemed so much more different than the rest of her 12 siblings. This finally came to full light when Ingrid turned 5. The younger kids (Ingrid included) and Victor were playing Monopoly, a classic move when you consider the Theis Family background. They weren't even very far into the game, until Ingrid said "This is boring. Can we go outside?" Victor reluctantly said yes, but that was just one of Ingrid's "ace in the hole" moments. Because everyone else aside from Victor, followed Ingrid outside, to play volleyball. Let's say Victor wasn't very happy about that... And this simply kept going. At one point, Luise told Victor to just give it up. "There's nothing we can do, honey. There's no way to convince them to work in the bank with your brothers." she'd say. Victor could do nothing but accept that he couldn't convince the rest of his children to follow the others. So what did he do? He embraced his kids. And that was the greatest move ever. Now, back to Ingrid. Ingrid was born to be an athlete, not a banker. She was more fit than most others in her family, and sports were her passion. In fact, her first sign of magic happened during a family volleyball game. Ingrid accidentally lit the volleyball on fire when she spiked it hard towards the ground, only Luise to extinguish it right after. Okay, she was magical. Continue with the game already. When Ingrid turned of age, she went to Castelobruxo. To say the least, it was interesting. Ingrid was undoubtedly a great student, but she was also an incredible athlete. She played Quidditch since her first year, and she was damn good at it too. Her best memory of Castelobruxo, was an ace in the hole moment during a friendly Quidditch game. Ingrid was playing beater at the time, and well, Ingrid was late to the game... correction, very late. She barely just got back from doing things (ahem, detention), and well, it looked like all was lost for her team. But after swiftly entering the field, Ingrid dominated the game and whipped her team into shape again, and they won, after Ingrid made a very strong play and sent the opposing Seeker spinning out of control, giving her team's Seeker precious time. After graduated, Ingrid was sought out by scouts of all kinds from all over. Ingrid's experience and flexibility made her a must for just about any team. However, of them all, Ingrid accepted only one offer. To play for her country and heart, to play for Argentina. After about 3 years of playing club Quidditch, Ingrid was recruited to the Argentine National Team, to play as Chaser. Although not necessarily her best position, she was flexible enough to accept the deal. ---- Ingrid's a lover and a fighter. She's far from afraid to question one's choices and decisions. She stands for everyone, whether or not she personally knows them. She's also very passionate for what she does and never takes any setbacks to heart. She refuses to be looked down upon and she's not one to give up very easily. To make a small choice against her parents' wishes is one thing, to completely defy a long standing family tradition is another. Beyond that, Ingrid also is a witty person. She's also an opportunist at heart. Whenever she sees a great opportunity to make a strong play, she'll take her chances, no matter the risk. For her, it's better eat the consequences of a poorly used opportunity than to miss the opportunity altogether. And as if that wasn't enough, Ingrid's highly optimistic. Positive thoughts and a smile help her get through life, whether that be on or off the pitch. Ingrid's also pretty confident, but not too over confident, because over confidence once cost Ingrid her arm. Ingrid is an ENTJ. ----